


Ohkura Sugoi

by Mikurira



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 01:06:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4857359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikurira/pseuds/Mikurira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ah sugoooi, Ohkura sugoi waa…" mereka bahkan melakukan skit di rumah. Based-on JUKEBOX skit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ohkura Sugoi

**Author's Note:**

> For english people, google translation _douzo_ :)  
>  don't ask me why. Jangan tanya kenapa.  
> Cuma heran karena gak nemu banyak fic soal mereka :"))  
> ini dibuat berdasarkan skit (?) opening JUKEBOX yang dilakukan oleh mereka berdua.  
> Btw, silahkan lihat video [di sini](https://www.facebook.com/revelinanori/videos/927392657334263/?pnref=story)

“Ah _sugoooi_ , Ohkura _sugoi_ _waa_ …” dan suara itu membuat sebuah lengkungan di sudut bibir Ohkura melebar.

“Apaan tuh begitu, hahahaha!” tawanya memukul kepala lelaki yang berkata tersebut. Yasu ikut tertawa mendengarnya. Sebelum kemudian mendudukkan tubuhnya di sofa apartemen sang pemeran ranger hijau itu sambil memperhatikan sang pemilik yang sedang mengambil gelas berisi teh dingin dari dalam kulkas.

“Entah kenapa pas ngomong gitu, aku ngerasa _ada_ _sesuatu_ ,” kata Yasu menatap gelas yang kini sudah berada di depannya. Ohkura lalu duduk di sebelahnya, tertawa lepas saat mendengar lelaki itu mengatakan hal tersebut.

“Eh? Kamu sadar?” ucapnya masih setengah tertawa, tapi Yasu hanya menatapnya sambil tersenyum.

“Mm’hmm,” Yasu mengangguk-angguk sambil kemudian memegang pundak Ohkura untuk menghentikan tawanya sejenak. Ohkura akhirnya terdiam setelah beberapa detik, sebelum kemudian tangannya dengan reflek merangkul lelaki di sebelahnya sambil tersenyum.

“Mau coba ulang lagi?”

“Eh—?”

Dan belum sempat Yasu berkata sesuatu, Ohkura sudah menarik lelaki itu berdiri terlebih dahulu dan mendorongnya hingga lelaki bernama kecil Shota itu merasakan punggungnya menyentuh dinding di belakangnya. Kaget dengan keadaan tiba-tiba itu, Yasu hanya bisa menatap Ohkura yang masih tersenyum jahil kepadanya.

“Coba ulangi,” kata Ohkura lagi. Yasu menelan ludah keras.

“Ohkura _su_ —ahhh!” Yasu mengeratkan tangannya pada kemeja yang Ohkura pakai saat menyadari sebuah benda setengah mengeras menyentuh miliknya di bawah sana, “ngghhh…” erangnya saat kedua benda tersebut mulai mengeras dan saling bergesekan menimbulkan perasaan panas dalam tubuhnya.

“ _Sugoi desu ne,”_ bisik Ohkura pada lelaki di depannya sambil terus menggesekan kedua benda pribadinya di bawah sana. Yasu tidak bisa berkata apapun kecuali merasakan tangan Ohkura yang tiba-tiba menyelinap masuk ke dalam kaos polkadot bermotif merah muda yang ia pakai hari ini, sebelum akhirnya konsentrasinya terdistrak oleh bibir lembut yang mengecup miliknya, mengajak untuk saling beradu.

Tidak ada suara lain kecuali lenguhan dari kedua lelaki di sana. Bahkan suara berisik kendaraan lewat ataupun pendingin ruangan di tempat itu sama sekali tidak membuat keduanya terganggu.

“Hhhh…” dan Ohkura menarik kepalanya, memperhatikan wajah Yasu yang telah merona dengan tatapan gelap menatapnya, membuatnya tersenyum saat melihatnya, “muka!” tawanya kecil sambil memukul lembut kepala lelaki di depannya. Yasu ikut tersenyum, sebelum tiba-tiba menarik kerah baju Ohkura dan membungkam tawanya dengan sebuah ciuman manis.

“ _Yappa, Ohkura sugoi wa,”_ ucapnya tersenyum sambil kemudian mendorong Ohkura untuk menjauh darinya. Buru-buru Yasu berjalan menuju ke arah ruangan lain sebelum mendengar suara langkah kaki Ohkura yang mengejarnya dengan teriakan “ _tunggu, Yasu! Jangan kabur dulu!”_

 


End file.
